Escala
Cynn Escala was the first Cynn of Aetheri after the Great War. History Escala was a bell maker by trade, in particular warning bells. He lost his eye before the war started, though no one knows how. It would have been quite an accident if Ubis was not able to save it, but Escala did not have the scars to indicate an accident of that magnitute occurred. Another theory is that he inherited a disease that ate parts of those with it. https://thephooka.tumblr.com/post/126619488866/how-did-escala-lose-his-eye He and his siblings were deeply involved in their community's war efforts when the fires began. Escala was part of the neighbourhood watch, working with his sibling Russi and the reifa to prevent more people from being taken by the thyft. After the fires began, the role of the neighbourhood watch organization shifted to feeding the community. They pooled resources and recieved and distributed food that was smuggled out of the Palace. Escala eventually had the idea to overthrow the Cynn. It was very simple to him and his sense of justice. His reasoning went like: * The Aetherian government has the means and obligation to aid the people, which it is not fulfilling. * The Aetherian government is also now getting in the way of the people helping themselves. * Therefore, get rid of the government and put their resources to better use. * If this cannot be done peacefully, then it will be done violently, because it must be done.http://tape-hiss.tumblr.com/post/171713915153/hello-this-months-tape-hiss-is-an-aetherian Eventually discontent grew and more people in his community and the beyond, until there were enough people on board to actually consider staging a revolt. After Cuppra assassinated the Cynn, Escala lead the revolt to the Palace through the tunnels underneath. They managed to surprise the army and nobels this way. It was over quickly, but with a lot of bloodshed. In the next few weeks, there were more clashes between the revolutionaries and the army personel that didn't abandon their loyalties immediately. Several rooms were burned out in this proccess, including the throne room. Escala became the new Cynn, because he was really good at giving pretty good instructions that usually worked out okay, like the whole revolution thing and Russi's giant construct thing. After becoming the Cynn, he created the Ettaldmi to temper the Cynn's power, as well as removing much of the ostentation of the previous royal family. After his death, his child Yturra renamed Hymntup to Escalus and organized the building of the status. Personality He was not charismatic, but had a magnetic personally that attracted people to him anyway. Escala madegood decisions during the war that convinced people top continue looking to him for guidance. He was logic driven to a fault. Appearance Escala had long hair, was somewhat beefy from making bells. He was missing an eye at the time of the war, and by the time he died he was blind. d'Escala The Cynnship has been passed down through the d'Escala line ever since. They tend to value Escala's evenhandedness and cold practicality. They tend towards the isolationist side, disputing over who is worth helping and when practicality should be given up for compassion. D'Escala's that would be thrown out in any other family for having conflicting beliefs tend to just disappear completely. This gives them an unfortunate (if a little true) reputation as terrible bloodletters.Aetherians and Family Reference Category:Non-humans Category:Spirits Category:Founders